Butterfly Knife
by Inksy
Summary: Corrin wants to give Jakob a special gift, one that takes a lot of skill to use. But hey, if he can do it, why can't she try to use it as well? Oneshot.


"Listen, sister," Anna had a cheeky smile. She had her next vic— _patron_ —on the ropes. The sale was practically ensured, she just had to push her a _little_ bit more. "If he's proficient with daggers, I can promise you, he would _love_ this."

Corrin gingerly held the object in question, "I dunno... What if he doesn't like it? It seems a bit complicated to use." The item she held was small, with two parallel black metal handles secured by a small latch in the middle. Slowly opening it, Corrin nearly cut herself when the grip suddenly gave way to the hidden blade underneath. She now held in her hand one side of the knife, the other hanged limply alongside the blade. "Uh, how do you close it again?"

Anna kept her cheery smile, moving her pointer finger away from her face in order to assist her customer. "Simple, really." She grabbed the side that hanged and moved it towards the other. As soon as the blade was once again safely in the middle, the merchant placed the latch back on it's place. "I'll include this free handbook on how to use a butterfly knife for just an extra ten gold coins!"

Corrin's eyes narrowed, "Really? Free for just ten more coins?"

"Can't blame me for tryin', honey." Anna's grin grew wider.

She sighed, "I'll take it, handbook included."

"Would you like to add a protection plan in case it gets—"

" _Anna_." Corrin gave her a warning glare.

"Okay, okay. A simple 'no' would be enough..." She took the pouch full of coins from Corrin, the familiar rush from making money appeared again. "Do you want a box to put this in?"

"Are you going to charge me?"

"...Maybe...?"

Corrin gave her another hard stare.

"Free of charge it is!" the merchant nervously laughed. She had seen her on the battlefield. A dragon is _definitely_ not someone you want as an enemy. Quickly taking the knife and booklet and placing them inside an ornate orange box, Anna returned it to Corrin.

Grinning with glee, the princess turned around to exit. "Thank you for everything, Anna!"

"N-no problem! Come b-back soon!" She nervously waved back.

The princess navigated her way through the darkness into the Mess Hall, there she could gain some privacy, and hoped that she could learn a bit more about the gift she wanted to give via it's manual. She read the cover: _How to Use a Butterfly Knife and Not Cut Yourself Like a Moron._

 _This seems... promising_ , Corrin thought, opening to the first few pages, various diagrams were drawn, with a bullet lists next to them. She started with the beginners tricks, and found the first trick: _The Simple Opening._ Removing the safety latch, she began to read, _Okay I grab the knife from here... the Safe Handle_ Corrin gripped the side that did not have the latch on it, _then I flip over my knuckles..._ _then I flip forward unto my fingers... then I flip back right into my palm!_ "Yes!" the princess shouted at the sight of a blade extended out of the two handles she held in her palm. _Now, if I want to retract it... I just gotta make the same motions...? Huh, I thought this would've been more difficult._

Dawn's light started to seep into the building, _Okay! That's my cue to get back to Jakob. Oh he's gonna love this!_

* * *

Corrin quietly closed the door behind her. Quietly sneaking over to the still sleeping Jakob, she placed his gift next to the nightstand. "Still sleeping," she chuckled, Corrin knew that he wasn't a morning person, "for a butler, you're pretty lazy."

"...Wha?" Jakob lazily opened his eyes, his speech was somewhat slurred, "Did you say something, love?"

"No, no. Go back to sleep."

"I would, but it would seem that you are planning something." Jakob suppressed his habit of adding 'milady' at the end of his sentences when he addressed her. They were equals now. He was her husband, and she was his wife. No more master and servant. While some part of him liked that Corrin wanted to free him of his servitude by becoming more independent, Jakob was still butler at heart, he would always be at her beck and call.

"What!? How did you know?"

"I do now." He sat up in the bed, "Corrin, I know you better than anyone." Once again, he resisted the urge to a 'Lady' at the beginning of his wife's name.

She pouted, "That wasn't fair."

"All's fair in love and war." He chuckled, "What is it that you had planned?"

Corrin sighed, "I wanted this to be a surprise..." She handed him a small package, orange in color.

A bit heavy for its size, Jakob raised an eyebrow as to what could be inside. _She knows I do not know how to use tomes, right?_ Opening the box, he found a small book, the title facing away from him, _Maybe she doesn't. Oh well, at least she tried, like when we made tea..._ He pulled out the booklet, and another object fell to the bed. Curiosity winning him over, he picked it up the fallen item. It appeared to be two black bars, both connected by a latch at one end. "Er... thanks?"

Corrin groaned and grabbed a hold of his gift. "Look!" She repeated the action to get it open, _Flip,_ rested on top of her knuckles, while the other remained in her grip. _Flip forward..._ rotating her wrist and hand, a sharp pain sprouted as the blade hit her fingers, "Ow!"

"Lady Corrin! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, I've been through worse." She held her bleed hand, "I thought you weren't supposed to call me that anymore."

"...Force of habit, my apologies." Jakob took her hand, "It seems that the blade didn't cut deep enough to be serious. Still, I'll get my staff and look at that right away."

She sighed, "Okay..."

While he got up from the bed to look for a Heal Staff, Corrin took another look at the book, the title felt much more insulting now. Almost as if it were mocking here. Shaking the thought from her head, the princess read throughout the steps, _Where did I go wro—Ohhh..._ Corrin had grabbed the Bite Handle, which would normally sheath, protecting the user from the sharp part of the blade _if_ held by the Safe Handle.

"Are you alright there, love? I mean— _aside_ from your bleeding hand."

"Peachy." She muttered.

"If it's any consolation," Jakob smiled as he held the staff above her affected hand, "I really do like this knife. I've heard about these 'butterfly' ones but I've never got my hands on one of them."

"Are saying that to make me feel better?"

"No."

"You sure? You can't lie to your liege."

"I thought we were married..." He said nervously.

She giggled, "And we are." Corrin inspected her hand once the butler was done. "I just wanted to give you something new, Jakob."

"But Corrin, you've already given me all I can ask for."

"That is _so_ cheesy."

"Yet I'm still the one you fell for." Jakob snickered.

Corrin gave him a kiss, "I guess you're right."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey there, welcome to my first Fates fic!**

 **The continent of Vanohrido (Screw what this site calls it, this is my headcanon) Where peace hangs by a thread! Ooh I can just feel the ideas flowing! Traitors and war is abundant here! So many dark things to write about!**

 **Have some fluffy CorrinxJakob instead :3**

 **Wait! Before you burn me at the stake, I'm sorry that this isn't an update to any of my other stories. But... Fates** _ **has**_ **been out for a while now, and I've had this story idea has been brewing in my head for the** _ **longest**_ **time.**

 **I mean, Jakob quite literally kills enemies all day long, then he comes back just in time to make dinner. What a nice guy.**

 **Hey, on the subject of Fates...**

 **Yes, I know** _ **Cursed Blood**_ **needs a conclusion for the whole controversial Chrom suddenly turning against Robin. In my defense, I stay up late writing these things, sometimes "minor" details slip.**

 **Yeah, yeah,** _ **Forbidden Love**_ **(I've given up on giving that story a new title) hasn't gotten** **an update for quite some time. Rest assured, I** _ **am**_ **working on them, just gimme some time. How much you say? Well I can tell you they'll come out before Half-Life 3 :)**

 **I should probably put a disclaimer here, not for the Nintendo/INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS copyright reasons, but instead for a butterfly knife. If it's illegal to own one where you live, DON'T GET ONE. Also, while the trick I wrote about** _ **is**_ **real, I won't be held accountable for you cutting yourself if you fail.**

 **P.S.**

 **While I do have a bad track record of doing this, the path (I.E. Conquest, Birthright, or Revelation) is up to you. For real this time.**


End file.
